Vermillion
by Sparkly-elf
Summary: What lengths would you go to get what you want? Would you manipulate? Hurt? Destroy families? Torture? Kill? Chase would do anything... anything. New character. It breaks my heart that no one is reviewing .sad face. Rated M for sexual content and language
1. A new face

Disclaimer: I do not own any part, product, script or general idea of Xiaolin Showdown. This is purely for my own sick, twisted amusement.

In the first chapter, Chase introduces an old "friend" to Omi. Chase also realises how long it has been since he has felt the allure or a woman's touch.

A New Face

It was a hard journey for Omi. He had to find his way without the help of his friends, and truth be told, it was 1:30am and the world was asleep. He was cold and tired and the distant howl of wolves wasn't very comforting in the early hours of the morning.

Finally, he came to the volcano. The cave in the middle was shaped like a demon's mouth. The molten lava spilled from the beast's eyes and soot and smoke was issuing from its head. He was about to knock on the giant stone door when he thought to himself, _could this be this right? What am I doing here? Perhaps it is a trap. Should I go back?_ The cold had gotten to him, his tiny shivering frame quivered as he banged his fist on the solid stone. The stone cracked in half and the two halves swung in opposite directions. A wave of heat flew out and the bright light of the inside cave lit up the valley below.

Omi walked in, the soft heat bathing him in warmth. He relaxed a little.

Despite being a master of evil, Chase Young certainly knew how to create the most peaceful setting imaginable for his home. The buildings were a beautiful white and gleamed, almost emitting lights of their own. There were willow trees and rare flowers everywhere, giving a wonderful soft pastel glow.

His childish curiosity taking over, Omi stared around, only the second time he had been in Chase Young's home. A sweet little smile spread across his face. _Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all…_ he thought. Then something occurred to him. _Where are all the jungle cats? And what is that noise? Punching? Explosions? _He came to a clearing. A large circular stone floor, about the circumference of an Olympic swimming pool with grey slates and a winding pattern shook from the fight happening in the centre. There was Chase all right, but the other person was a mystery. Omi couldn't really make out whom it was because she was moving too fast, but from what he could tell, she _was_ female.

Both of them were a blur; they were moving at incredible speeds. The girl fired a jet of fire, then water, then lightning, then a jet of white light at Chase, again and again in the same order. Now and then she would be punching and kicking him while using magic at the same time. Chase was struggling. He wasn't fast enough to block her blows and get in his own hits at the same time. Then they began to aim high kicks at each other. Omi was mesmerised by this spectacular scene. _Chase Young. **The** Chase Young getting severely trounced upon by a **girl**, of all people! _

With one final, spectacular blow, a vicious punch in the face, Chase was hurled to the ground. He skidded face first along the tiles with a horrible crunching sound. The girl was breathing heavily and resting with her hands on her knees.

"Nice match, Chase. You were an hour and a half over your last time. That's much better." She caught her breath.

Chase rose gingerly to his feet. The light threw his pale face into sharp focus. It was completely mutilated. The whole left side of his face was badly destroyed and bleeding heavily. He did not seemed phased by this, he just walked towards the girl and they shook hands, signalling the end of their fight. Chase's blood was dripping on the floor. The girl raised her hand to his face and without touching it, the skin was tightening back into place, the blood that had poured all over his breastplate and on the floor shot back into his deep cuts. His eyelashes re-grew, as did his ruined eyebrow, and with a faint crack, his cheekbone mended. He gave the girl a slight ghost of a smile.

"That was amazing!" Omi cried, running towards the two. Chased looked around. The girl just looked confused.

"I expected your curiosity to make you come here earlier, or were you reluctant to tell your friends?"

"I wanted to wait until they were asleep." Omi looked a little guilty for not letting his friends know, but matters were more important now. He bowed slightly in greeting.

"What's your name, kid?" The girl was speaking to him now. Up closer, he could see her much better. She was tall and thin, and had very short blonde hair that just fell to her cheekbones while the back was spiky. The front of her fox-tail-like fringe was purple and it fell over her left eye. Her face was a pretty heart shape, with a small nose and round pastel pink lips. She was wearing a sleeveless white top, which bunched up underher chest. Her trousers were very wide, deep jade in colour and baggy that sat just on her waist, showing her navel. She had a pale peaches-and-cream coloured skin and her long fingernails were silver.

Omi just stared, taking her appearance in. _She doesn't look as strong as she has displayed. She also doesn't look like the kind of person that would shake hands with Chase either. Does evil also exist in her? _

"Oh, you are so cute!" She picked up Omi and drew him into a big, warm hug. Omi's face flushed red and he smiled. She put him down and held out her hand, but before she could say anything more…

"This is Blaise," Chase interrupted, "she is an intensely strong Xiaolin master. You would do well not to cross her path." He wore his usual scowl, but his yellow eyes seemed to linger on Blaise. She pushed him slightly.

"I can do it myself!" She had her hand on her hips. Her voice was happy and bouncy. Omi was more confused than ever.

"Blaise."

Omi grasped her long fingered hand. "Omi."

"Nice to meet you, Omi. Are you a Xiaolin monk?" she asked, indicating his robes.

"Yes, I train very hard at the local Xiaolin temple. It is very cold there."

"Eh… cold?" Blaise looked confused.

"Never mind." Omi laughed.

"That is so cute!" Blaise whispered to Chase. He said nothing.

"I mean no disrespect but," he bowed in apology, "why would one of such goodness be in the presence of such evil?"

Chase's scowl went even deeper but Blaise was laughing.

"Me and Young here, we go way back."

"Old friends."

"A little too old," Blaise laughed again, "How many years has it been? Two, maybe three thousand?"

"Two thousand, four hundred and six years since we first met." Chases voice was still cold and unfeeling. It was almost as if the presence of people aggravated him. It made Omi smile to watch them speak to each other. Chase was straight-backed and had his arms folded, he wore a lot of armour and his face was set into a deep scowl, even his voice was dark and cold. Blaise however was very curvy and she moved a lot, even when she spoke and her smile light up the room even more so. Her only armour was the clothes on her back and even her hair was as bouncy and happy as she was. _How could two people who were so different consider each other "friends"?_

Blaise stared. "Glad you're keeping track."

"You are also immortal?" Omi asked, his eyes wide, staring up at Blaise.

"Eh… well," Blaise scratched the back of her head, "I am, but I was born like this. Some story of a prophecy of evil or something, but I chose a different path, and I-I would rather not get into it." She hung her head and played with her index fingers.

"I've told you before," Chase started, "it's better for you to forget it. Recounting the past again and again is futile. There is no way you can move on if you keep-thinking-about-it." His voice was still as cold as his dead heart was. Blaise looked at him for a few seconds, looking fragile, then nodded.

"Why are you here, Blaise?" Omi's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"She was training. Blaise comes here regularly to spar with me. But one question still remains: why are _you_ here Omi?"

Omi looked at the ground. He supposed that he was here because he wanted to know how to fight like Chase did. But also, because he felt like he could trust Chase. It was just a feeling inside that seemed to well up inside him. He looked to him, not so much as an older brother, but as someone he could rely on when he needed help without being scolded or laughed at or taunted. Chase… understood him. But if he were to put all this into words, it would have come out as nothing but gibberish. The only way he could seem to describe it was…

"I want to learn."

"I see." Chase had his hand on his chin. "You trust me then?"

Omi nodded.

"Well if you want to learn," Blaise bounced into the conversation, "how about a game? It was the best way I learned how to fight."

"Something fast, I suppose?" Chase was onto her.

Blaise laughed. "Well, you've never managed to catch me before. Why don't you _Chase_ me?" A joke between them, Chase smiled slightly. He was used to her using his name in his way. Omi had no idea what they were talking about. Seeing his confused face, Chase said, "You have to catch her. I warn you though; Blaise is the fastest person I know. Even I have not yet managed to catch her."

"Okay, let's begin! Ready," she bent down on one knee and leaned back on her other leg, "set…" her fingers brushed slightly over the rough stone, "GO!"


	2. A game of cat and mouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

In this chapter, things are heating up in the chase to catch Blaise, and there is lot's of rooftop jumping!

A Game of Cat and Mouse

Blaise shot upwards to the roof of the nearest white building and began to jump from building to building. Dazed by her agility, Omi looked around to find Chase, only to find him jumping after her. He found it hard to focus on the two blurs just dashing after each other on the rooftops.

"Come on Omi!" Someone shouted, but he couldn't tell who it was. Trying to keep up, he bounded about the rooftops hoping for someone to pass him by, until he saw Blaise shooting across the wall of the cave. Her legs were moving at incredible speeds. She thrust out from the wall and landed sideward on the building, hung there for just enough time to wink at him, and bounded off, jumping from roof to roof as if they were stepping stones. She jumped up to the top of the cave and pushed herself down. As she landed, the ground cracked and shook from the force. She ran up the walls of a building, Chase, was doing his level best to keep up, not far behind.

Omi jumped after her, neck and neck with Chase, but Blaise made a sharp turn onto the cave wall again and Chase had not expected it. He skidded to a halt and began his pursuit again. Omi, being small, had not needed to stop and had almost caught up with her until she once again jumped onto the ceiling and thrust to the ground.

Chase stopped and stood in the middle of the room, his eyes shut, his hands together, just concentrating.

Getting a sudden idea, Omi watched Blaise running around the walls. She wasn't that fast when she was on the walls, and the fastest attack Omi knew was his Tsunami strike. If he took after her while using his tsunami strike…

"TSUNAMI STRIKE WATER!"

The powerful jet of water propelled him after her on the walls. Seeing him in hot pursuit, she sped up and gave a great jump from one side of the cave to the other, she lost speed slightly, and landed on the wall in a stance that was like she landed on level ground. Omi circled right around and headed straight for her, propelled by the vicious force of water. She hung for a moment and just as they were about to collide, she jumped to the ceiling again so that Omi slammed head first into the wall with an almighty bang. He fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Ouch!" she laughed, and looked around for Chase.

Even when Omi hit the wall, Chase still had his eyes closed. He now knew what to do. He knew what would happen next. He knew how to win. After years of chasing her around this cave to the point where he was nearly collapsing, Omi had helped him figure it out. He just needed the right moment to strike.

Spotting Chase, Blaise ran around him in a tight circle so fast that she just became a pale white and green blur. Pulling his hair and cackling unmercifully, she was almost taunting him. But Chase knew how to do it now. She ran in a pattern, a circular motion and when she pulled his hair, she did it every second time she ran around him. Using his left arm, just after she had pulled his long black hair again he swiped her around the waist so that she was pulled close to him, her hands rested on his chest and her hips just slightly against his. There was a slight, barely audible chink of metal. Chase felt something close on his hand, but he decided to ignore it and celebrate his victory.

"Boo." He breathed. Up close, he could just barely make out the few freckles on her nose and on the apple of her cheeks.

"Oh, no fair!" she cried.

Chase twitched slightly. Whatever had caught his hand; it was squeezing his fingers together and twisting his wrist.

"Looks like I win! You are no longer the fastest." He had a wide smirk on his face, obviously very pleased with himself, despite the slowly worsening pain in his hand.

"Oh, it's not fair! How did you figure out my pattern?"

"It was Omi who helped me figure it out, you both move in the same basic pattern."

"Very clever!"

"Where is Omi?" Chase looked around, his left arm still caught in whatever was on Blaise's waist and the pain was getting worse.

"He hit the wall when he was chasing me. He's knocked out on the floor over there." She pointed at Omi, still out cold with a now reddening lump on his forehead.

"Can you heal him?"

"Well I could," She looked at him, her hips were still slightly leaned against his, "if you would let me go."

"I… can't." His eyebrow twitched, his hand felt as though it was going to break.

"Why?" She laughed.

"My hand is caught on something on your back and I can't break free." He looked a little embarrassed. Blaise looked shocked.

"I am so sorry! I forgot to take it off. Well it's a little trap in case anyone tries to steal money from me when I go into town. I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, just please," he twitched again, "take it off, it's quite painful."

"Okay, now hold still because this is gonna feel a little weird."


	3. Not quite a mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, parts or ideas or Xiaolin Showdown.

In this chapter, Chase is having weird thoughts about Blaise, and she is getting suspicious of him.

Not Quite a Mouse.

Using her right leg, she hooked it around his left leg and with a faint snap she unhinged her spine and bent over backwards so that she could reach his left arm. He wasn't really expecting her hips to be pressed up so tightly against his. For a few seconds, he liked it, but then he came to he senses. Looking at Blaise like this… It didn't feel right. But he liked the way her back curved like that, how her navel stretched so that you could make out the muscles in her stomach and the line that went from her ribs, through her abdominal muscles and stopped at her belly button. He had forgotten what the feel of a woman's skin was like.

Blaise's skin was very smooth and slightly tanned a soft peach colour. He liked the way her body curved in slightly under her ribs and curved out gently to her hips. Before he knew what he was doing, he raised his right hand, spread his fingers out into a fan and very gently ran them up from her belly button to her ribs. She shivered slightly. Even though he was wearing gloves, he could feel how warm and supple her skin was. Chase dared himself to remove his gloves, just to really feel the warmth of a woman's touch. Before he could go any further, her back quickly snapped back up and she came eye to eye with him.

"_What are you doing?_" She gave him a hard stare. Chase just went red slightly. For the first time, he couldn't think of an answer. He still could not break his hand free, but the trap was loosened. She just raised her eyebrows and snapped her back again and leaned backwards.

Her hips were pressed tightly against his, and he felt himself loose balance for a second. He held on with his right hand to her waist. Did he dare pull her closer to him?

Just before he could make up his mind he felt the pain in his hand leave and the trap was gone. Blaise snapped her back into the right place.

"Erm… you can let go of me now, Chase."

He looked a little surprised, but he let go and she walked over to Omi to help him. Chase was in a daze. He just stared at his hands. He could still feel the warmth of her skin on his fingertips.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered. He shook his head, but he couldn't get the slow, hazy feeling out of his head. He wanted to touch her skin again, to explore the gentle curves of her body, her hips, her ribs, her breasts, her arms and shoulders. Inside, he wished that her trousers were not so baggy. _I bet she has the most beautiful legs…_

Chase removed the armour on his arms and hands. It felt a little better to take them off anyway, as they do chafe a little. He got a sudden, mental image of Blaise's hands touching his chest and had an urge to remove his breastplate. He shook his head. _These thoughts a very unbecoming of me…_

Chase removed his breastplate anyway, so all that was left of her upper-body armour was just a skin-tight black shirt. He felt much more comfortable now, but he still couldn't stop thinking about Blaise and her skin. Of course he had touched women is such ways. There had been many, but it has been such a long time and those times just felt empty and cold. Blaise was warm and exiting, but it almost hurt him to think this way, as if it was wrong or something. His head was getting sore. He couldn't make his mind up. Thoughts were scattered everywhere. _I have to touch her skin… just once more. Then again, what would be the point? Blaise, her skin is so soft, her body is so curvy and supple. What a disgusting thing to think. It's been so long since I have felt a woman's skin like that. What am I doing?_

"That was pretty good for your first try, Omi. You nearly caught me."

"But still I failed, ugh and the pain in my head is most horrendous."

"Don't worry, it will go away after a few seconds."

Omi and Blaise were walking together. Blaise looked a little ruffled and disgruntled, but still her usual self.

Omi bowed again. "I must thank you for allowing me to train with you, but I am afraid that I have lingered here for long enough. The sun is almost up and Master Fung will be most displeased if I am not present."

"Come back tomorrow, and we will show how much more there is to learn." Chase gave a very slight gesture of a good bye and Omi ran off. Blaise however, waved and yelled, "Take care! I hope you won't be too late back!"

They stood there and watched as Omi ran out of the cave and into the slowly lightening valley.

Blaise turned to face Chase and raised her eyebrows.

"So… why did you take your armour off?"


	4. A mouse always runs

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

In this chapter, Chase is getting worse, but just when he's about to say something, Blaise realises what he's up to.

A Mouse Always Runs.

Chase thought about it. _Why had I taken my armour off?_ Well obviously because it had been to hot, but somehow he felt that that wasn't the real reason. He wanted to do things to Blaise that were to hard to put into words, he wanted to tell her how her skin felt on his hands, to tell her that he needed to feel his bare skin against hers, but part of him knew that she wouldn't appreciate him saying this.

"It was pestering me." He put it simply. If he had to explain how he felt…

"Oh… kay…?" Blaise's eyebrows were raised, but she just sat down on the small patch of grass nearby and looked at him, studying him almost. The grass flicked about her legs and there was tiny daisy just at the edge of her ankle.

He suddenly felt dirty. He rubbed his hands together, but it didn't make him feel clean. He stared at Blaise, he really looked at her, staring into her rather than through her. Thoughts were rushing through his head, thoughts of Blaise…

His face went a little darker. He smirked widely. He was enjoying these thoughts. He still felt wrong to think this way, but it has been such a long time…

"Chase… are you okay?" Blaise looked a little frightened and concerned. Chase smirked again and nodded. He thought of her back arched, her breasts thrust out, her fingernails digging into the bed-sheets and shook his head slightly.

He sat down beside her. The grass made a soft crunching noise as he sat down. She swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am fine, just a little tired and that armour is heavy." He thrust his shoulders back so they cracked.

"Here, let me massage your shoulders."

Another mental picture raced through his head, her hands grabbing his shoulders, her head buried in his chest, gasping for air. His cheeks went slightly red, but not enough for Blaise to notice.

She got up and knelt behind him, very gently running her fingers along his shoulders and down his spine. Using her nails, she ran them along his shoulder blades and around the nape of his neck. It was very relaxing and slightly ticklish. Now and again she would squeeze the tips of his shoulders and the sides of his neck. She ran her fingers up his scalp and down to his neck, pressing her thumbs down on the spot just before his spine juts out slightly. Chase jerked his head to crack his neck. She used her nails to tickle the nape of his neck and very gently ran them along his collarbone. He shivered slightly. It felt good.

Blaise stopped and sat back down beside him. She continued to run her nails along his spine, up and down.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Much better… thank you." In fact, he didn't feel much better at all. It took much more than fighting and armours to wear him out. He could think of other places she could massage, but he didn't dare say that. He valued their friendship more than that, but his thoughts were getting the better of him. These thoughts… how badly he wanted them to be true.

"What time is it?" Blaise flicked her half purple hair, half blonde out of her eyes. Chase grinned. Her soft pastel lips were slightly parted and her long eyelashes flicked so high they touched her eyebrows. _Those lips…_

Checking the clock tower just to the left foreground of the cave, he said, "It's only 3:15. You have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" she laughed.

"For me." He put his hands behind his head and lay back in the cool grass. It felt cold under his t-shirt. Just out of the corner of his eye, Wuya was watching, her ghostly form shimmering in the light. Blaise either didn't notice, or didn't care. Wuya had never been too kind to her. Wuya thought she was too bubbly and happy for Chase. She was a right, but Chase enjoyed her company because he got tired of constant dark and evil people surrounding him, asking him questions and trying to tell him that they had what it took to rule the earth. It got excessively frustrating to find someone who could just _be_. Blaise was always herself, she would never try to be something she is not and it was that exact thing that had made Chase talk to her.

Blaise lay beside him.

"Don't you ever get lonely here?" she asked, "I mean… Wuya can't be the best companion at times. How you can even stand the smell is just beyond me."

Chase smirked again. "That's why I have you. And you get used to the smell after a while."

She laughed and then gasped. "Chase? Making a joke? This cannot be!" Wuya looked murderous.

"Funny, it's not a joke."

Blaise sat up and stared at him for a few seconds and laughed. Slumping back down and sighing, she played with a few blades of grass by splitting them down the middle.

Chase looked over. Her right leg was bent and her left was flat on the ground. Her baggy trousers hid the surprises inside. The temptation to run his hands up and down her legs, just to see what they felt like was overwhelming. Her slightly muscular arms were above her head, her delicate hands tearing strips of grass apart. Closing his eyes, a wide smile spread across his face as he thought about what's under those clothes and how soft her skin must be.

Seeing his smile, Blaise sat up and asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Too lost in a fantasy, Chase heard nothing but the noises inside his head.

Going closer to him, whispering in his ear gently "Cha-ase?"

Feeling her warm breath in his ear, he murmured to acknowledge that he had heard her.

"What are you thinking about? You're very quiet."

Not thinking he said, "I'm thinking about you."

Blaise gasped. "Oh God, I don't wanna know! Ugh!"

She stood up quickly and began to walk away. Just realising what he had said, Chase stood up too and went after her.

"It's nothing like that!" He cried.

"Oh sure, just a big smile spread across your face and you say you're thinking about me?" She was shouting at him. "So tell me oh-great-innocent-one, what _were_ you thinking about?"

He could think of nothing. His mind went blank. He scratched the back of his head, searching for answers. Not one excuse came.

"Okay, so maybe it was sort of like that but-"

"Aww Christ!" She interrupted him.

"But it was nothing horrible, I swear to you!" He took her left hand and looked into her eyes. "I swear to you." He repeated.

Blaise looked very hard at him. "You swear?"

"Yes!" He loved how soft her hands were, so he used both his hands and rubbed her palm and the top of her hand at the same time. The tips of his fingers bumped off something on her wrist. It felt like a chain, like metal, and it gave a faint jingle when he pushed it back slightly. He looked at her wrist, confused. Nothing was there.

"Good." She breathed. When she felt him bumping off whatever was on her wrist she tore her hand away and clutched it.

"What was that?" He gave her an odd look. Wuya shifted.

"Nothing, just the bones in my hand, I'm a little sensitive about it okay?" She said, a little too quickly. It was easy to tell she was lying.

"It felt like metal. Tell me what it is!" Chase was getting impatient. The only thing he hated worse than a liar was a bad liar.

"It's nothing, okay! Drop it!" She was trying to focus her magic.

"Wait… that's the ver-"

"It's nothing! Look, I gotta go now. I'll see you around, Chase." She raised her left hand into the air and brought it fiercely down, opening a portal (as the Golden Tiger Claws would) to her home and she stepped through it.

"BLAISE! Get back here!" Chase ran to catch her, but the portal closed before he could grab her arm. Wuya flew over to him. He viciously kicked over a beautiful remake statue of the Greek God Athena and reduced it to rubble.

"GODDAMIT!" He shouted.

"You know what that was on her arm don't you?" Wuya asked.

"Of course I know what it was!" He snapped. "Don't you think I realised at the exact moment I touched it?"

"Then why is it not active? Why does she wear it if it is not active?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is…" his eyes took on a sudden dark look, "that Blaise has it. Blaise has had the Vermillion Bracelet all along."


	5. The red carpet has teeth

It had been another long day. It was one of those days where the sun never seems to go down. When the clocks stay on the same digits and night seems too far away.

Chase never really sleeps. He doesn't like the idea of being vulnerable for too long. Nor does he like the idea of your mind switching from one place in your head to the next. What if you woke up and you were a completely different person, in a new place where you didn't know where you were and there was no one to help? That's a scary thought.

Perhaps that is one of his problems. He thinks about things too much. He has spent whole days just thinking, trying to straighten things out and see things in a new perspective, and formulating plans no less. The following morning was no different. What had happened, he had never intended it to. Chase would never think like that about anyone he knew. But when you are depraved from something for so long and you suddenly realise it, it's the only thing you can think about. Take his sudden obsession for Blaise's body. Imagine going years without the touch of another human. Now imagine going decades without them to hold you, with out anyone to return your embrace. When you have that feeling again, it's hard to stop it from taking you over. It's hard to stop the blood race through you at the mere thought of them, with you.

By this point, you would think that he his trying to figure out a way to help win Blaise back because he is in love with her, yes? I know your mind. You forget who Chase Young is.

At the very point that he had felt the bracelet on Blaise's arm, all those filthy little thoughts seemed like mere dust on the much bigger floor that is Chase's mind. To rule the world, that is what he wants. Blaise was just a slight wind, blowing the dust off of certain nerves that break us, like our sex drives. And Chase's sex drive was at an all time COVERED in dust. Finding someone that was able to remove the feeling of complete control, that is why he could not stop thinking about her, even with one with such strong will power.

The Vermillion Bracelet was once a very powerful Shen Gong Wu. Though now that it is not active, its power is more or less gone. In it's prime, the Vermillion Bracelet was the most sought after of all the Shen Gong Wu. Its power is that of the ability to capture someone's very essence and encase it within a charm. It both killed and kidnapped at the same time. As a person's soul is taken, unwillingly from their still living bodies, it fuses with the user of the Shen Gong Wu as long as they are still holding it. Many souls have fallen prey to the bracelet, no one can escape and no one has ever succeeded in escaping. Even if you use the reversing mirror, the effects cannot be reversed. Though, when a soul is encased in a charm on the bracelet, when the charm is broken or smashed the soul is released: making the person whole again. However, once the soul releases, as long as the person who releases the soul is holding the bracelet they can control that captured person.

This soul stealing Shen Gong Wu is the one that Chase Young has been searching for for a millennia. Not for the abilities that it has, no. He wants it for the soul inside.

The only thing that Chase loves more than Blaise's body is control. He gets a sense of appeasement knowing that he has someone under his thumb, he could squash him or her at any moment, but he would rather watch him or her writhe. And to control everyone, well he would be at the height of his game, he could have anyone he wanted, including Blaise, and there is nothing she could do to stop him.

Just now, Chase is sitting outside, staring at the stars, in his head he's making a plan. Plans to lure Blaise into a false sense of security, to gain her trust once more and then strike at the moment when she is most vulnerable.

But what to do with Omi? On his first try, he had almost caught up with Blaise, the fastest person in the world. A mere child has nearly defeated a horrifically powerful warrior in a simple game. Chase, it took centuries to figure out how to beat her, and Omi had figured it out so quickly. What about when he gets better, stronger, faster? What then? Will Chase have to lag behind in his shadow? Then again, simple, flashy fighting easily appeases him. If Chase manipulated his childish trust…

He thought about it for a long time, bringing different people into his brilliant scheme. His head was a mine of ideas; almost fool proof plots of complete world control. He had managed to wrap everyone into his idea. All he needed was a small favour from Jack Spicer, he needed a new room in his home for Blaise, and Jack had the technology to do it.

Chase sighed. Jack Spicer, how he loathed that boy with every fibre of his body, but it had to be done, and Spicer would never say no to him.

You are wondering what happened to the lovesick Chase that we have known? You forget.

Chase is evil.

And that's the truth.


	6. Kitty got claws

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

In this chapter, Chase doesn't hold back when it comes to fighting.

Kitty got claws

With a loud ripping sound, a small portal ripped open at the top of Chase Young's home. Music screamed from inside it. A very loud guitar riff followed by the following lyrics:

_I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors   
I exist through my name, to self oblige  
She is something in me, the darkness finds_

_I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up in-_

But then it was interrupted by…

"TURN IT OFF! …I DON'T CARE! …AT LEAST TURN IT DOWN ASSHOLE!"

A loud groan and then Blaise appeared through the portal, still looking behind her, shouting into it's swirling depths, the music still blaring.

Without noticing how far up she was, she stepped out of the portal into the air and tumbled downwards with a loud scream. She tried desperately to stop, grabbing at the air as if she was trying to climb up a ladder. The portal closed and the music stopped.

Omi gasped and stopped fighting. Chase looked up and darted forwards, catching her before she hit the stone floor. She clung to him, shivering. He put her down and she composed herself, regaining whatever dignity she may have lost. Blowing very hard upwards so her fringe fluttered, she placed one elegant hand on her hip and with the other she fixed the strap of her top. Her hand was shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Omi," she glared at Chase, "just fine."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Blaise had taken on a sour face, and her round lips set in a deep frown. Chase looked passive, almost sorry. Usually his eyes would be lowered, indicating annoyance, but now they were wider than usual. In his confusion, Omi very politely asked, "I mean no intrusion, but have I missed something?" He tugged gently on Blaise's arm. She noticed that he had been sweating, and also that he had a black eye. She snapped her fingers and his black eye had healed.

"I hope you were training."

"Oooh yes! Chase Young has been teaching me how to use a most useful move."

"Really? Had you managed to hit him with it yet?"

He looked at the floor and shook his head. Blaise sighed.

"You'll get there."

Chase still looked at her. She looked back, her stare still hard and cross.

Omi didn't like her like this. Where did the happy, bouncy and constantly smiling Blaise go?

"It's not what you think, Chase. I would ra-"

But he interrupted her by waving his hand and said, "I overreacted, and I apologise for it. It was not my place. But I also want you to know that what I was thinking about wasn't what _you_ think. I had no intention to give that idea across. Such thoughts are un-becoming of me."

She still looked at him, but there was less fire in her eyes. Lowering her head, she gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him on the cheek. Looking like he didn't know what to do really, he just stood still for a second and then returned her embrace. Her hair smelled like summer fruits and passionflowers. Chase closed his eyes, taking in the gentle curves of her back to her spine. Her chin rested on his broad shoulders.

They contrasted even more so now. Colourful, happy and good and then dark, brooding and evil: this contrast made Omi smile at the thought that two people so different could embrace each other.

"We were both at fault." She said slowly. "I forgive you, but do you forgive me?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but if you really do feel that you are at fault then I forgive you."

She squeezed him, her bright smile returning to her face. Letting him go, beaming she turned to Omi.

"Don't feel bad. Chase is one of the best fighters I know. I would be really surprised if you did beat him, or even get a chance to strike." Blaise was back. She was happy again and now everything seemed brighter. She had this wonderful aura of love and goodness that radiated from her and made everything warmer around her. Even Chase seemed that slightest bit pleased that she was around.

Omi nodded. There was a time when he thought Master Fung was the best fighter ever known, but he had been so cut off from the rest of the world until his friends had joined the Xiaolin temple and now he had only realised that there were incredibly powerful fighters out there. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Fighting Chase was very hard.

"So come one, Chase," Blaise punched the air in front of her playfully, "you and me, a one-on-one match. And quit holding back! I can't stand all that sexist crap!"

"Who said I hold back?"

"Oh, come on. I may be old but I'm no fool. You are way stronger than this. You might not be as fast, but you are much stronger than I am." Omi could see what she was up to; she was trying to coax him into fighting her.

"And besides," She raised her eyebrows, dropping hints, "it'll be good to teach Omi. He's just a kid and he can learn a lot."

Tutting, folding his arms and rolling his eyes he stared at her for a few seconds. The plan was coming together. A slight smirk played on his lips, his sharp fangs just showing over his teeth. He then nodded and cracked his neck and shoulders. Blaise flinched.

"That's disgusting!"

He smirked again. Blaise stood in a battle stance and punched the air. Chase was opening the straps of his armour on his left arm. It dropped to the floor with a faint clang and he began on the other arm.

"You say I'm not as fast as you." He began. The armour on his right arm fell off and he pulled his breastplate over his head. He braced himself, battle ready and held his fists up in front of his chest. His yellow eyes glinted. Omi knew he was up to something.

"Let's go then." He inclined his head, taunting her. She just laughed.

"You think the armour slowed you down? Hah, fool. You'll never-"

She was cut off when he high kicked her in the face, flipped backwards, swung his right leg around and tripped her up. Omi moved back. He hadn't even see Chase move. He blinked and missed it. All he heard was a thump and then Blaise was on her back.

"Owie." She groaned, rubbing her backside. She flipped up and urged him on with her hand. "Okay, let's go A-hole!"

They ran at each other. Omi sat down far away and watched. _How am I supposed to learn anything if they are moving so fast?_ He thought dimly to himself. They were moving at incredible speeds. They were fighting between walls and were hurling themselves at each other, trying to knock the other over. From what Omi could tell, Chase was winning so far. Blaise was landing on her back a lot, but after what Omi could tell was the fourth time she had been flung to the ground, she got up and hurled a ball of fire at Chase, which he easily dodged by jumping over it. He landed on all fours, his back arched in a high curve. Omi noticed the sharp spines on his back had ripped his shirt. Blaise growled and jumped at him, punching and kicking as fast as she could, Chase also doing his best to block her.

Parts of Chase's shirt were falling off. Omi noticed in attempt to catch him, Blaise ripped off the sleeves and the back until it was completely destroyed. The fabric just fell to the floor but Chase didn't seem to notice it.

The fighting lasted for a good hour, non-stop. After getting used to the speed of them, Omi could clearly make out what they were doing and the different fighting styles they used. They said nothing while fighting, just kicking and flipping and punching and using many different forms of Xiaolin techniques. He saw karate, kung fu, and Tai chi. near the end of their match, Chase introduced Judo into the battle by pinning Blaise to the floor on her stomach. Her legs were caught between Chase's knees, the back of her neck was pushed down by his left arm, her right arm beneath her and her left arm being held behind her back on the verge of being dislocated.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear, "tap out, just do it." He pulled her left arm back. She let out a high-pitched squeal of agony. She struggled, but it wasn't enough to break free. She spun around and pinned Chase down by his neck with her elbow and wrapped her legs around his.

"YOU tap out!"

Chase, using the same move spun around and pinned her to the floor again. Omi watched them wrestle for a while, both using very complicated techniques to stop each other from moving. This went on for ten minutes before Chase had a strong hold on Blaise again. It was the same move he used first, except he held her head down hand held her arm in a lock. He was pulling back hard on her arm. The more she struggled, the more he pulled back.

"Ugh… yo' ghunnah brheak muh harm!" Blaise cried into the ground.

"What was that?" Chase pulled harder and bent his head to hear what she said. He had a wicked smile on his face, enjoying the fact that Blaise could do nothing to stop him. Omi was mesmerised. He could see no way that Blaise could escape this time.

Chase laughed a little, a small snicker that chilled the air designed to taunt Blaise. "Just tap out, you know you have to."

Blaise was breathing heavily and still struggling, her face was contorted into a very painful grimace. She bit down hard on her lip and Chase pushed her face back into the ground.

"Tap out!"

Omi stood up. Now it was getting to far. He expected some pain, some bumps, scratches and even broken bones, but for enjoyment? That's not right. Blaise still struggled, but that just meant that Chase pulled back her arm even further. Her shoulder socket would pop any second.

"Chase Young," Omi rounded him on, "I order you to cease and let Blaise go!"

"It is not your place Omi. This is between Blaise and I, and I intend to settle the score."

"No, you are merely training. The purpose is not to try and hurt your opponent."

"Well…" Chase laughed again and pulled fiercely back on her arm. Blaise screamed down into the ground. "Looks like you're not at the Xiaolin temple anymore."

There was a crack like a gunshot and Chase let Blaise go. He stood up, sweat rolled down his forehead. His stance faltered a little, obviously tired from the match.

Blaise rose to her feet very slowly, her left arm hung at a very odd angle and the left side of her shoulder looked much broader that the right. Omi gasped and pointed at her arm.

"You see what you have done?" he said incredulously to Chase.

Blaise looked down at her arm and looked a little shocked. She then looked from Chase to Omi.

"Don't worry about it, Omi, Chase knows what he's doing. Be a sweetie, Chase and shove my arm back into place, will you?"

Quick as a flash, Chase violently kicked her shoulder and with a loud snap her arm re-hinged itself. Blaise shook her arm a few times. Omi noticed a small tear fall from her eye but she quickly rubbed it away.

"Not so hard." She gave him that silly little push. "Nice match anyway. Looks like you've been holding back for a few centuries now." Chase looked down.

"Why do you hold back?" Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I held back because I was afraid that if I had beaten you that you would become a slave. I don't want that for you. I didn't now because I knew that you would be fine. I have to beat someone in battle, not just training."

Blaise beamed. "Awwww, I never knew you cared!" She wrapped his arms around his naked torso. At first he seemed to realise that the top of him was bare. He shivered slightly, noticing that Blaise's bare stomach was pressed against his. Very gently, he pushed her away, a slight smirk played on his face again.

"I think one embrace is enough for one day."

Blaise just laughed and flexed her left arm a little. She sighed wearily and fell backwards onto the ground, sitting cross-legged.

"It's getting late Omi, I think it's time for you to go." Chase turned to Omi.

Omi nodded, but asked "Could you just show me how to do one thing before I leave. The last move was most confusing, just to be on the side of safe, could you possibly show me how to do it again?"

"Of course."

Chase walked towards a less confined space, Omi following in his wake. Blaise just sat and watched. Her eyes following Chase's back, his muscles tapered around his shoulder blades. He had an awful lot of scars, but then that was the price for living so long. You get the scars that stay for years and years. She could still point out when he had fallen off a cliff crevice in Ireland when he was six hundred and twelve. The scar was about 35cm long just on his lower back going diagonally to the right side.

He talked to Omi for a few seconds but Blaise couldn't make out what he was saying. She liked the patience that he had. The soothing lull of his voice was encouraging. She knew that Omi would learn a lot when he was not being viciously pulled along as he would at a temple.

He was showing Omi how to use the Gull of Water, a complicated Xiaolin move. Chase had mastered it when he was just a kid. Blaise remembered he was the very first to get it right at the temple. She smiled, remembering that he spent four and a half hours straight trying to teach her when she was threatened that if she didn't get it right she would be thrown out of the temple. She got it in the end, and Chase was much more patient with her than their sensei. She wondered if Chase would remember…

Omi had achieved a perfect Gull of Water. Blaise clapped. His form was flawless. Chase looked pleased. Omi bowed in gratitude, a wide smile full of self-pride stretched from ear-to-ear.

"I am most grateful for your help." Omi bowed again. Blaise was surprised to see Chase bow back. He never exposed the back of his neck to anyone he did not respect, other than Blaise.

"Feel free to come back should you need any more teaching. You know you will always have a place here."

Omi nodded and ran off through the cave doors. Blaise stood up and approached Chase. She gave a slight smile when she noticed how really fit he was; his tapered muscles gave him a very sharp look. He had very good upper-body structure, not extremely muscular to the point when there were veins popping out everywhere, but he was no skinny little stick either.

"He has a lot of potential, don't you think?" She sounded impressed. Chase nodded. He was very quiet, obviously thinking.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her for a few seconds, his eyes moving down to her left arm, then her wrist. "I want to know what it is."


	7. Mousetrap

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

In this chapter, Blaise reveals the Vermillion bracelet, but knows not what it is. Chase is taken over by his feelings.

Mousetrap

Blaise sighed. "I thought you would ask." Surprisingly enough, she raised her left arm and removed something invisible. Chase moved closer to see. She held the invisible chain in front of his face. Using her right hand, she touched something and the bracelet became visible. There, in her hand was a thick silver chain. There were red curly designs on the chain, and little glass charms hung on it. The designs seemed to glow red when it shook slightly. _Vermillion_ designs. One charm was a metallic blue and it sparkled in the light.

Chase knew that it was the Vermillion bracelet. He was no fool. He had lost it once and had never forgotten what it had looked like.

"See this?" Blaise began, "This is a very rare family air loom of mine. For over thirty generations it has been in my family. It's… really the only thing I have left to remember them by." She paused for a second and looked down. "I think that it brings me luck… so that's why I didn't show it to you… really. I know you hate all that superstitious crap."

Chase was very taken aback. What did she take him for, a complete idiot? He wanted to punch her. No one could lie to him like that.

_Then again_, he thought, _perhaps she doesn't even know what it is._

"On the contrary," sticking to his plan, he played long with her, "I do think there is some truth to superstition. In this case it could just be mind over matter." They exchanged an understanding smile. _It's coming together._

Blaise put the bracelet back on and made it invisible again. Chase made sure not to look at it, to avoid the idea that he knew what it was.

"Oh, I have been meaning to ask you. Do you still have that book… eh _The Merging World _I think it's called?"

"Why do you need it?" The Merging World was a book of old age art, mostly pointed at space and fantasy pictures. Chase wondered why she would need it.

"Inspiration." Blaise replied.

"Yes, it's up in…" Chase had a sudden idea, "my bedroom."

He inclined her to follow him. He had a very wicked smile on his face. There was a way to tie in _what he wanted_ into his plan while still gaining Blaise's trust.

They walked together up to the largest tower in the palace. They went up the marble steps, discussing their favourite art in the book. Blaise tripped slightly, but Chase grabbed her arm and held her upright. She smiled in gratitude as they continued to walk to the top. He kept giving her sideward glances, looking at the way her body moved when she walked, her legs unfortunately hidden underneath the wad of cotton and linen. _No matter_, he thought, _I'll see them soon_ _enough._

They finally got to the top and Chase opened the door. His room was semi-circular and had a warm brown rug with a huge green dragon on it. The walls and the ceiling were white with a chandelier covered with green silk. His bed, at the back, was made with deep brown wood with a thick green duvet covering it. There was a large fireplace at the peak of the curve of the semi-circle, and bookcases all over the walls. Chase walked over to the fourth bookcase from the right of the bed and looked at the shelves.

"Oh I love you bed!" Blaise sighed happily and jumped onto his bed, cuddling the duvet.

Chase smiled. _It was almost too easy_.

He picked out a fat grey book, gently brushed off the dust and handed it to Blaise, still wrapped in the covers. She removed herself from the blanket and took the book, opening it carefully so as not to ruin the centuries old pages. Chase sat on the bed and watched her gaze at the pages, her eyes shining with awe. She had that far away look, the look that said her mind was already painting a picture for her, and she just needed to pick up the paintbrush. That look was stunning. The dreamy, glassy-eyed look with her round lips slightly parted into a slight smile. She snapped back to reality for a second.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?" She pointed to the book.

"Go ahead." He lay back on the bed. He forgot how comfy it was, as he had not slept in it for a few days now. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Blaise noticed.

"Something wrong?"

Chase had had it all planned out. He knew what to say; he knew what to do and how Blaise would react. It took him barely five minutes to figure it out, and now was the perfect time to act…

"No… not really…"

Blaise moved closer to him, she lay flat on her stomach and looked at him with that sympathetic little smile on her face.

"You can tell me, I know there's something on your mind."

He sat up and looked at her. Just looking as if her wondered what to say, or at least he wanted to give that impression away. He thought dimly to himself that what he was about to say did have some truth, but nonetheless would pass off as his real feelings.

"I want you to answer me honestly now…" he began, "Even after so many years, of all the changes and the people and the incidents… even after me turning away from good why do you… why did you stick with me all this time?"

Blaise hummed for a second, scratching her chin. She looked far away, searching her thoughts for the right answer. She gave him a big sincere smile and said: "Well, that's what friends do. Despite what you might think, and don't take this the wrong way, I love you, Chase. I always have." She hugged him close. "You have done horrible things and you have become something that I have spent my life fighting, but I love you soooooo much," she let him go and looked into his eyes, the soft ocean blue calmed his lizard yellow ones, "and I always will… no matter what you do."

_Yes_, his head hissed at him, _it's true, there's no way she can back out now._ But something at the back of his mind nagged at him. He felt… happy? _Yes, happy because it's coming together! No… that's not it…_

Blaise hugged him again. The soft skin on her face was against his neck. He felt a great rush of contentment. He closed his eyes, savouring the moment of peace that he felt. He returned the embrace, holding her waist with his hands and tracing the supple edges around her belly button with his thumbs. She wriggled and laughed.

"That tickles!" she cried, and lay back on the bed.

Chase lay beside her.

"… … Thank you…" he didn't so much say this to Blaise, he just said it to the world. It was hard to explain to himself why, it just felt right to.

"It's nothing." She said.

They lay there for a long time, just staring at the ceiling. Their silence was understanding, not uncomfortable. Chase could have fallen asleep if Blaise had not asked:

"What about you? Why did you stick with me when you decided to turn evil, knowing that I would never change?"

Chase stood up and reached out for a book in one of the bookcases. It was a leather bound book, just small and very, very old. He sat back on the bed; Blaise sat up beside him to see as he flipped the yellow pages. Some of them fell out, others just fell apart.

He stopped at a page near to the end and showed her a faded text written in pencil. It said:_ I will never forget everything you have done, as long as you never forget who I am. I have your back, I hope you have mine. Love Blaise XXX_

Blaise gasped.

"You still have that? Wow, you really do still have my back!"

Chase nodded. "I made a promise. I won't forget it."

"Awwww!" Blaise hugged him again and kissed his cheek. His cheek went very hot but he ignored it. He kissed her cheek back. She let go of him, but he still held onto her so her hands were on his shoulders.

"You've never given me a kiss before!" she exclaimed.

Chase thought she was just joking, but when he saw the confused expression on her face, he knew she was right. Part of him couldn't really believe it. Out of two thousand four hundred and six years of knowing her, he never once kissed her, not even her cheek.

He smiled. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… just…"

Being a few inches taller, Chase looked down at Blaise. She looked up at him, their eyes met and for once, Chase could look at someone and feel right.

He bent his head lower to meet hers. "Two thousand four hundred and six years… I think I have waited enough…" He gently kissed her lips, savouring how supple they were before kissing her again, a little stronger this time. His hands tightened around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed each other; he loved how warm her mouth was, and how good her tongue tasted. She was like apples just picked off the tree, sweet and soft.

He picked her up under the knees with his left arm, his right still holding her waist almost afraid to let go in case they broke apart. Laying her gently down on his bed, without breaking apart, he lay on top of her, his tongue still buried in her mouth.

His hands traced the soft edges of her waist and ribs, moving upwards towards her breasts. He moved his left hand to her back and with one swipe he ripped the back of her top and pulled it off to reveal her silky black brassiere. Gently stroking the soft material, Chase reached his hand around her back to un-hook it. But Blaise stopped him.

"Chase… I…"

He hushed her. "Don't say a word, just… savour it."

He went back to kissing her. Even the smell, fruits and earth, everything about her was so beautiful, so perfect. He could feel her soft hands on the back of his neck, slightly caught in his hair. He un-hooked her bra and flung it away. Her breasts were even more supple and softer then he thought. He gently massaged them with his hands while kissing her neck and then held her with his hands around her back. He stopped kissing her lips and moved slowly down her neck and chest, gently kissing her soft flesh. He kissed the top of her left breast and made his way down, barring his fangs and biting down hard just where it cupped.

I think you know where it leads…

They lay there in each other's arms, panting for air. Both of them worn out and hot from what had just happened. Chase was on top of Blaise, holding the back of her sweat-tangled hair. Blaise's hand was on the side of his face, her thumb tracing the sharp apple of his cheekbone.

Should this be any other day, Chase would have checked off another part of the plan that he had succeeded in his head, but now he was just drained of energy and all he could do was stare into Blaise's beautiful face. The last of their energy had left them.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chase woke up. His arms were wrapped around Blaise's stomach that was turned away from him. He could feel the heat from her body, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her naked body covered from the waist down with the green blanket. There were goose pimples on her arms and she was shivering slightly, but still asleep. Chase pulled the covers up higher over them and held her closer to him.

_I could not have wished for anything more, than the best night of my life. _

Chase Young thought nothing more that night and fell asleep.


	8. Clever cat

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Xiaolin Showdown, but sadly, I do not. Also the song is by Slipknot, and I really do wish I owned them (drool).

In this chapter, we see the plot behind Chase's plan and see what Blaise does in her free time.

Clever Cat

_The Virus of Life_

_I can see you, but you can't see me_

_I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me_

_Wait a second and you'll settle down_

_I'm just waiting 'till you really let your guard down_

_You're relaxed_

_You're sublime_

_You're amazing_

_You don't even know the danger you're facing_

_If I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you_

_And if you hear me I'll enjoy trying to find you_

_I've been with you all day_

_I'm trying to stay calm_

_I'm impatient and it's really hard to breathe_

_I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me_

_Just keep the violence down_

_Not yet - don't make a sound_

_Oh God I'm feeling it_

_It's reaching fever pitch_

_My skin is caving in_

_My heart is driving out_

_No mercy, no remorse_

_Let nature take its course_

_Watching – BRING ME TO MY KNEES_

_Waiting – I AM YOUR DISEASE_

_Lover – SET MY SYMPTOM FREE_

_Covered – YOU CAN'T STOP ME_

_I'm sweating through my veins_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_It's unbearable, it's almost worse for me_

_I'm gonna tear you apart and make you see – make you see_

_Watching – BRING ME TO MY KNEES_

_Waiting – I AM YOUR DISEASE_

_Lover – SET MY SYMPTOM FREE_

_Covered – YOU CAN'T STOP ME_

_This is the virus, the virus of life_

_This is inside us, the crisis, the knife_

_This is the virus, the virus of life_

_This is inside us, the crisis, the knife_

_It's almost time to play/ It's time to be afraid_

_I can't control the pain/ I can't control in vain_

_Oh God I'm ready now/ You're almost ready now_

_I'm gonna love you now/ I'm gonna put you down_

_I see you in the dark/ I see you all the way_

_I see you in the light/ I see you plain as day_

_I wanna touch your face/ I wanna touch your soul_

_I wanna wear your face/ I wanna burn your soul_

_Watching – BRING ME TO MY KNEES_

_Waiting – I AM YOUR DISEASE_

_Lover – SET MY SYMPTOM FREE_

_Covered – YOU CAN'T STOP ME_

_This is the virus, the virus of life._

_This is the virus, the virus of life._

_This is the virus, the virus of life._

_This is the virus, the virus of life._

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE._

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE._

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE._

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE._

(-)

Chase awoke with a start. His arms felt… cold, but the top of his chest was warm. He looked down. Blaise's head was rested on his chest, her arm around his stomach and her short blonde hair flicked about here and there. His left arm was under her neck and around her shoulders. A smile full of malice spread across his face, remembering what he had done just a few hours before. For a few seconds, he stroked her soft hair, savouring the heat of her body before he got up. He lifted her gently and placed a pillow underneath her so she didn't wake up.

He very quietly got dressed and headed out to the room he most liked to meditate in, the one with the scene-changing ceiling. The glass dome reflected his mood perfectly. It was a bright sunny morning; the sky was painted soft blue with gold, pink, orange and pure white clouds. The sun was half-hidden behind a large gold and pink cumulus. The room was circular with deep blue floors and walls. When he stood in the middle of the room the sky changed to a clear starry night. He sighed and sat down among the air current so it looked like he was floating, closing his eyes as he planned his next move. Making a soft whistling noise, hundreds of candles suddenly lit and floated around. Thoughts clouded his mind.

He knew Omi was the original target, but Blaise was much more important now. She would go home to her island and not return for five days, as her usual routine would go. Omi would be easy to lure into a trap, as his purpose was to protect Shen Gong Wu from evil. Wuya could sense them, making it easier for Chase to find the right moment. All he needed to do with Blaise was "persuade" her to give up the Vermillion bracelet as soon as it became active and Wuya would be sure to inform him then. Blaise may be faster than him, but if he did get Omi to swear loyalty he could fuse his power, making him faster and stronger than ever. Blaise won't stand a chance. It was so easy that he could do it blindfolded. He stayed there for two hours, tying everything down to the very last detail. It became much clearer of what he had to do.

The air became a little colder and a slight hint of rotting and decay surrounded him.

"Can't sleep Wuya?" Chase still sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"You know I don't sleep Chase. Such pleasures as this are out of my range of being, you know this."

There was a loud yawn behind him, he half opened his eyes and turned around to find Blaise walking towards him, fully dressed with her hair a little messy. She was rubbing her eyes in a tired fashion and she stumbled a little when she yawned. Wuya stared incredulously from Blaise to Chase, putting two and two together, as only Wuya could.

If anything her trousers looked even baggier then before Chase had slipped them off her. He remembered how slim and slender her long, lean legs were. So curved and tapered. He also noticed that she tied the back of her top where he had ripped it off her.

Blaise grabbed an apple from a nearby table and bit into it, still rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she said wearily.

"Half nine." Chase replied, giving the clock tower a glance. Blaise yawned again.

"Okay, I gotta go before the boys wake up and get hungry for computer games. See you later, yeah?"

"Five days, as always Blaise."

She blew him a kiss and ripped open a portal. She stumbled slightly as she stepped through it. As soon as that portal closed, Wuya exploded into a rant.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHY WAS SHE HERE? WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Slow down Wuya, one at a time." He closed his eyes again. He was enjoying the less than subtle hints of jealousy in her cackling voice.

"WHAT have you been DOING with her?" She snarled.

Chase looked up at the shimmering ghost and snickered, "Can't you guess?"

Wuya looked murderous. She went into angry monosyllabic outbursts of rage for a few minutes until she finally asked, "So you… and her… and,"

"Yes, Wuya."

"Ugh, you have GOT to be joking!"

"No joke but do not fret, it is all part of the plan."

"So it was all part of you plan to do-"

"Well, that just tied in with it really."

Her ghostly form rippled with fearsome rage. She was saying something, but Chase had trailed off into his own thoughts. _Shen Gong Wu… When Wuya senses the next one, I will have to go after it. If I take it back here, Omi will be sure to come and get it, and he will come alone. He doesn't want to get his friends into a mess that he had accidentally created. But his friends care too much… Funny though… they are a joke next to Omi, powerless. Nevertheless they are no threat. It won't take much for Omi to see sense. If he doesn't… I will have to make him see it and if that means killing Earth, Fire and Wind then so be it. But Tetra Elemental, he may be a challenge… that fool Fung has been belittling Omi for years._

Wuya was still talking. Chase drowned out what she was saying by singing a Latin song in his head. Eventually when he heard a slight pause he decided to interrupt her.

"I need you to inform me when the next Shen Gong Wu becomes active. I have a feeling Omi's time for good is running out."

"What's the point?" She hissed. "You didn't even bother to go after the last three Shen Gong Wu."

"I am not interested in your little magical toys. When I feel like it I'll go get you some. Right now I have more important matters; like delivering Omi to our evil ways." An insane smile spread across his face. It stretched so far that he morphed into his reptilian form. The smile grew over his vicious elongated jaws, his dripping serrated teeth gleaming with malice. His fearsome yellow eyes glinted, inspiration running through the scales of his body. It was so simple, so clear of what he had to do.

Wuya was much too angry to realise how dangerous Chase was now. "I don't understand!" The raised her ghostly arms up. "Why are you wasting your time with that runt of a monk?"

A hot surge of anger ran through him. His scales stood on and he thrust his face right into Wuya's. "THAT'S EXACTLY THE POINT, YOU _DON'T_ UNDERSTAND!" He snarled. Wuya flew backwards, away from him. Claming down, his body glowed and he changed back to a human, crossing his legs and sitting in the currents of air that passed around him. He had forgotten how many times he had to explain this to her.

"Kindly leave me to my plans." Calm as he could be, he closed his eyes and ran over what he had to do.

Wuya blinked at him, but took on a sultry, even alluring look.

"Such command," she sighed and batted her non-existent eyelashes, "such authority. Why if I was five hundred years younger, and had a body…"

Chase flinched and growled.

_Idiot._

(-)

Everything was planned. Chase was ready and raring to go and he knew it wouldn't be long until a new Shen Gong Wu would activate, he just had to be patient.

To pass the time he trained with Wuya silently watching and sighing with delight in the corner. There was a room in his palace that he completely destroyed again and again, and then he fixed it again and again. It always took forever, but you had to be patient. The best part about it was that the room was completely blank, no chairs or desks or anything, even the walls were white. You could just punch and kick and blast the walls until everything was reduced to rubble. It was a great way to get your anger out. But anger didn't fill the room; he was gripped with an insane excitement. He forgot how strong it made you feel when you were you were ready for something that you knew you could do and it would make your life so much better. Not only that but nothing was better that waking up in the morning next to a beautiful woman, all the thoughts of the night before rushing through you.

He was through three quarters of the room until he spotted Wuya writhing and glowing.

"Chase, " she cried, "A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. It's… the Wushun Geyser."

He nodded and headed out to ruin the world, as we know it.

(-)

"It's all ready, Chase." Jack Spicer chirped, coming around the corridor and rubbing the oil off his hands with a ragged cloth.

"Excellent." Chase stayed expressionless. He passed a small bag to Jack. As it shook, an audible chink of metal emitted from it.

"Seven of these should be enough to build you a new arm of robots, or at least something _usefu_l for that matter. Now get out of my sight."

"Hey hey hey, wait a sec!" Jack said insolently. "I think you should give me a bit more respect, man. I just built an electronic torture chamber in the space of twelve hours. Cut me some slack."

Chase cracked his knuckles threateningly. "I'll cut you something Spicer and it will be more than slack if you don't-leave-right-NOW! Don't think I have forgotten about the Sphere of Yun."

Jack gave a shrill little scream and flew off. Chase walked into the new room. He had to admit it to himself that even though Spicer was incredibly annoying and weak, he _was_ an electronic genius. The devices were impressive and despite what a klutz Spicer was, everything was neat and clean. It was perfect.

(-)

You would guess that by the point that Chase had finally turned Omi over to his side with trickery, he would not spare a minute to get Blaise to give up the Vermillion bracelet, but part of him was worried… or at least he thought it was worry. His heart felt low down in his chest and it beat slowly, his head hurt and he felt like it was suddenly a good idea to put it through a wall. His new power of water control and his increase in speed and strength, thanks to turning Omi into a cat, did make him feel a little lighter on his feet, but not lighter in his head.

Omi was sitting in the corner cleaning the back of his long ears with his paws, his fluffy tail flicking backwards and forwards. Despite being forced to stay with Chase as a servant on the side of evil, he seemed a little more content than a day before when he had to chase his own friends out of the cave. He lay down on all fours and kept his head up, awaiting his next instruction and looking at Chase, who just stood there staring into space with a slight frown. Wuya, now that her human form returned to her, sat on the edge of a desk filing her nails. Chase looked at Omi and threw a folded piece of the paper at his feet.

"I want you to bring this to Blaise. When you get there you mustn't talk to anyone, not even Blaise, just give her that piece of paper and then she will bring you back here. Understand?"

"Yes, but how will I get there. I do not know where Blaise lives."

Chase put his right hand up his left sleeve and drew out a tiny purple crystal. He threw it to the ground and it exploded, ripping open a hole in the air.

"Take this portal. If Blaise is not on the bottom floor then she is in the attic. Don't forget that you must not speak to anyone, even if they speak to you. Now get going."

Omi picked up the piece of paper with his new fangs and jumped into the portal. Flying through it reminded him of The Golden Tiger Claws. When he got to the other side he was hurled out, but landed on his feet. He liked the way he was slightly more nimble now, and the way he could walk on all fours without hurting his back. He stood on a soft deep green grass outside a big pastel white house with a redbrick roof. Supposing this was Blaise's home, he walked inside the open front door. The place smelled serenely like grapefruit and strawberries. Running around the wide first floor, he noticed how soft the place was. It was very homely, just simple like Clay's home, but with a touch more class and less bullhorns on the walls.

Omi ran up the oak staircase after he ran around the first floor and acknowledged that Blaise was not there, therefore she must be in the attic as Chase had said. Looking up, he saw that there was about four or five more storeys to the house, even though it didn't look as big on the outside. He had gotten up to the third storey when he heard people talking to each other, and what sounded like muffled gunshot.

"No, man you can't do that! You go to the right hand side _after_ you kill the red guys."

"No, look dude, I'm telling you, you have to take the first storey down to the basement and _then_ go left!"

"You're both nuts," said a third voice, "You have to get to the next level way before you start any of that!"

There was more muffled gunshot and what sounded like someone pressing buttons. Omi walked into the room on the left to see three men, sitting on a couch playing a video game. They all looked more or less the same, long hair to their shoulders and baggy trousers with blue t-shirts. One of them on the right had slight facial hair and the one in the middle had very light blonde hair. The last one had brown hair and was bent over, concentrating on the game.

"You see! I told you," said the last one with the brown hair, "I knew it was on the next level!"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" muttered the middle one.

"Aww man, how did you know that?" The one with the facial hair threw his controller to the ground and folded his arms.

Omi was about to ask them where Blaise was, but then he remembered what Chase had said. Thinking about how to grab their attention, he decided it was best to just say something, just not in English.

"Mrrrrow…" he mewed quietly, which just meant excuse me. The three men turned around.

"A cat?"

"Blaise doesn't have any cats."

"It looks like one of Chase's cats, but then again it looks kinda runty don't you think?"

They went back to playing games, Omi just stood there patiently waiting for them to give him some directions. The one with the facial hair had caught him looking at them.

"Top floor, Blaise should be up there painting." He muttered to Omi.

"Yeah, story of her life." The blonde one sniggered.

"Hoe long has she been working on that thing?" The guy with the brown hair had just missed his target on the game and groaned. The game shouted at them ONE MORE HIT LEFT!

"About four decades now. I don't get it, it looks great to me, I mean if it's not broken don't fix it, you know what I'm sayin'." Omi was already out of the room and starting on the next flight of stairs when he heard GAME OVER and three loud groans and someone said, "That was all your fault, Dan!"

"ME! You were…"

He finally got to the top when he was faced with a large oak door. He pushed his way through it and entered a huge room, about the size of the inside of a cathedral and just as high. _It has to be magic,_ he thought, _it just has to be._ There were paints and paintbrushes and bottles of varnish everywhere. The ground was speckled with all different colours of paint and some of the small tables were covered with cloths. Old yellowing drawings and sketches littered the floor and several clay models of dragons and faces stood randomly around the place. The room even smelled of art, of drying paint and pencil filings. He could see Blaise on a ladder painting a huge painting, the size of the wall, all the way across and up. It was a huge castle with a dragon breathing fire in front of it. It looked like night time and there was a dragon one the left and in the middle to the right was a huge Xiaolin army, each character was life size and incredibly realistic. Should the painting have not have been frozen Omi could have sworn he stepped into a new land. He walked closer to the painting. The painted sky was filled with stars and it had three moons, the castle was on top of a hill and the army filled the bottom of the page. It was amazing.

Blaise was painting very fine scales on the dragon, but from what Omi could tell the painting was perfect. He could also see that she had painted herself near the front of the army in thick armour, holding a large silver scythe with a wooden handle in a battle stance. A younger Chase was near her, waving a naganata. His hair was shorter and his armour was different, but he could tell it was Chase. It was so realistic. He dared himself to touch it, just to see if it really was real. It was like a mirror that didn't reflect the opposing image, but a new one entirely. Omi purred loudly at, enjoying the beauty of the wall.

Blaise jumped slightly at his noise and looked down at him. She slid down the ladder by her heels and gently laid her paintbrush on a nearby table.

"Well hello there," she bent down and scratched Omi behind the ears, much to his delight, "now what's your name?"

Omi bent his head away from her. He didn't expect how much that sentence would hurt him. His big round eyes welled up with tears. She didn't even recognise him, and it hurt so much. He spat the note out at her feet. She picked it up and unfolded it.

"Blaise," she read, "You have to get down here. Chase."

She stared at Omi and frowned. "Is he okay?" Omi purred.

"Okay, let's go then," she scooped him up in her right arm and hugged him close, "You sure are cute, I'll give you that." She raised her left arm up and brought it quickly down, ripping a portal open.

She scratched Omi behind the ears again and stepped into the portal back to Chase's home, and to her end.


	9. Run Mouse Run!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

In this chapter, Blaise flees for her life.

Run Mouse Run!

The low beating of Chase's heart went faster, knowing that Omi would be coming back with Blaise. He was a little worried about what would happen. He had known Blaise for long enough to know what she was like when she broke out. He had seen her loose control before… it wasn't pretty. The cats' surrounded, hidden from view should Blaise try to run away. He was in the middle of the training floor outside, just listening and waiting for her to come back. His heart was in his throat, his hands shook and his face was set into a deepening frown, but he knew what he had to do. Wuya walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, Chase," she whispered in his ear, "you returned my body to me, now why won't you do something with it?"

Quick as a flash he grabbed her by the neck and flung her to the floor. She used magic to stop her head from hitting the floor so her heels skidded along the stone tiles.

"You think that THIS is the time? Yes I have retuned your body to you, so do something useful with it and guard the place should Blaise arrive!" He snarled at her. She pouted at him, but it didn't work so she walked behind him, checking her nails and fixing her hair.

Just the thought of Wuya like that sent a shiver up his spine. He found her repulsive next to Blaise. Her body was just so pointy and rigid; but Blaise was curvy and supple, you just couldn't compare the two.

He just stared into thin air for a few minutes; Wuya was standing behind him, bored and convinced that Blaise was not coming. Chase could feel it in the air… _any second now._

With a loud sucking and then ripping noise the portal materialised in front of them, Blaise strolling out of it, covered in little speckles of red, purple and orange paint, carrying Omi in her arms. Chase jumped slightly. She was wearing her usual sunny smile, her short hair bouncing at every step. He could not have felt more confident than ever. His had a little smile on his face; all doubts and worries just flowed away and were replaced by ambition, a fiery hunger for power.

"What up Chase? Who is this sweet little guy eh?" She rubbed Omi's fluffy head and held him at arms length, admiring his little pink triangle nose and long ears.

"That's Omi." He put it simply, his reptile-like grin showing.

"Oh Om…" Blaise looked into Omi's new cat like eyes and her expression quickly changed from happy to surprised. "OMI?" She dropped him. Omi landed on his feet and hissed and spat at her. Her ran around the sit at Chase's heels.

Blaise just stared in horrified disbelief. "You mean that you-"

"What's the matter, Blaise," Wuya began to taunt her, "thought Chase wasn't like that did you?" She started laughing.

Blaise looked confused. She turned to Chase. "Is this true?"

Chase nodded and looked down at her. She looked disgusted.

"A child Chase! A mere child! A symbol of goodness and purity and you betrayed that!" She shouted at him.

Wuya just laughed at her again. She walked over the Chase and hung onto his arm. "Of course he did you silly girl. Chase wasn't the man you thought he was. Are you Chase?" He didn't flinch or push her away, but he only let Wuya be like this because he wanted to break Blaise up so she would be easier to catch. Blaise watched them and her face fell. The room looked darker and felt colder without her warmth to brighten it up.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"You are here because you have something that I want. You know what it is, and where it is and I think that you have been hiding it from me for long enough. Tell me where you have put the Vermillion Bracelet!"

"I don't have it, I've told you!" She cried.

"Don't take me for a fool, I knew what the bracelet was when I touched it, I felt it's power! You lie to me!"

Blaise looked down and bit her lip. She looked at her hands and showed him her wrists, indicating that it wasn't there.

"Tell me where it is!"

"I… can't let you have it."

Chase snapped his fingers. The cats came out from their hiding places and squared up, surrounding them in a tight circle waiting for their next command. Omi stood up straight, ready for his next order. The cats around them growled slightly. Blaise flinched and slowly backed away from him. Her face was full of fear and confusion.

Wuya snickered at her terror and ran her right hand along Chase's face. "Aaah naiveté, such is your plight." Blaise couldn't believe it.

"You…" She pointed incredulously at him, "You used me! You sick, twisted evil…" She became lost for words and held her heart with her left hand; her sea blue eyes welled up with tears.

She looked straight into Chase's eyes and the tears streamed down her face. "I did it for you, you know! Not to protect the world, I did it to protect you! I didn't want you to get hurt…" the slightest sob escaped from her lips. "I've seen you get hurt enough at the temple, when the Cranigani monsters escaped from the sea, when we were kidnapped by the Peruvian army, all of that. I never wanted to have to watch while you got hurt again. I did it for _you_!"

Chase wavered slightly; his own memories rushing back to him.

"But… you just betrayed that. You just used me for a… a bracelet? ALL THESE YEARS! WAS IT ALL JUST A PLOT TO YOU? A SICK TWISTED LIE? ALL FOR A USELESS SOUL TRAPPED IN A BRACELET? WELL _FUCK_ YOU, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

She brought her left arm fiercely down and a pillar of fire and smoke erupted at her heels and exploded just as Chase gave the signal to attack.

Blaise used the fire to burst through the front of the cave and out into the valley, her long legs carrying her as far and as fast as she could. Chase and the beasts raced after her, not far behind. Fused with Omi's speed and strength gave him a new edge. He was quickly catching up with her as were a trio of cheetahs and Omi. Wuya flew overhead, firing little balls of green light at Blaise, who easily dodged them. Omi noticed how four legs propelled him much faster now.

They raced into a deep dense forest. Blaise jumped about the trees and hurled balls of fire in every direction, but Chase had the advantage now. He bounded about the trees after her, the cats following in pursuit. She shot straight up and fired a huge ball of fire at them and set half the forest alight. Some of the cats stopped and ran away, letting the rest of them handle it. Blaise made a sharp turn, but Chase grabbed her arm and hurled her into a bunch of trees. They all toppled over her but she quickly recovered and ran over the top of them, jumping from tree to tree with Chase not far behind her. Omi jumped just as she was passing him and locked himself onto her back, his claws sinking into her flesh. She cried out in agony and ripped him off, flinging him at Chase who caught him and set him down on the dense forest floor.

She threw another ball of fire and it caught Chase's left arm. He recoiled for a second and then carried on in his pursuit, the armour on his arm had melted away. Omi ran quickly in front, dodging the trees at every turn and he came to a deep ridge in the earth. He stopped and skidded to a halt, just before the earth opened up. He could see Blaise heading this way. Some of the cats had also stopped, forming a semi-circular ring around the trees and the ridge. Blaise ran and skidded to the ridge, right into the circle of cats. She looked down into the deep ridge, loosing all hope. She looked around, the cats growled at her. If she moved, they moved. She seemed to lose her nerve, just looking quickly around and realising that there were not exits in sight. Her breath was coming in sharp, painful gasps, her chest heaving and her stance faltering. Chase was nowhere to be seen.

She spun around in all directions, searching desperately for a way out. She was too tired to use magic; her sweating brow was crinkled with worry and pain. She could feel Chase in the air, but he was nowhere to be seen. Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with their hand and holding her hands behind her back. She gasped, breathing in strong fumes and then fainting into Chase's arms.

"Boo."


	10. A Mouse in a Glass Cage

Disclaimer: You know da drill; I don't own da show….

In this chapter, Blaise is in the new room and reveals everything about Chase to Omi.

The Paintings of a Rat

What… Where am I? 

Wind rushed through Blaise's hair. Her eyes were closed, her limbs useless. She was falling down and down into blackness, but her body seemed to want to fall. She opened her eyes and the ground rushed to her face at an incredible speed.

Her whole body jerked awake. She tried to move her arms but they were caught in something that felt like metal, as were her legs. She couldn't tell whether she was lying down or not. She was held in a star shape by the metal and her waist was held into place by more metal. Her head was swimming, still disorientated from the falling dream.

What is this? 

She gently shook her head and half opened her eyes. Everything was blurred and she tried to raise her hand to rub her eyes but they were still caught in the machine.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

She could hear some soft tapping followed by a beeping sound and then a large grinding sound. She could feel the vibration of something behind her, or beside her, she couldn't tell which. It rotated and with a loud chink it stopped. Gently opening her eyes, she could see the room in front of her. It was all metal and machines. The one she was on held her hands and feet in separate metal cylinders, there was a vice around her waist that was attached to the wall and a circular machine around her. She could see Chase standing next to a part of the machine that jutted out. He pulled on a lever and suddenly Blaise felt even weaker and more helpless than before. Tiny bolts of electricity could be seen flowing around the cylinders on her hands and feet.

"This is new," she muttered, "I've never seen this place before."

"That's because it _is _new. I did it just for you." Chase had a wide smile on his face; his sharp fangs glinted in the artificial light. Blaise tried to focus and use magic, but she just couldn't do it, her head wasn't in it. It was like she forgot how to use magic.

"I wouldn't bother trying to cast, this machine will stop all that. It's about time you told me the truth"

Blaise just breathed in and out slowly, lost for words.

"So how long have you had the bracelet?"

She stayed silent, still trying to focus.

Chase pulled down on another lever and a huge electric shock jolted through her body. It was worse that being stabbed with one hundred white-hot knives at once, unbearable pain shooting through her body. Her muscles clenched and her eyes widened to it, screaming in agony and then it stopped, leaving her even weaker than before. Her fragile body smoked for a second and a tear ran down her face.

"How long, Blaise?"

"… A-about a year after y-you went looking f-for it…" She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Her heart still pounded fast from the shock.

"That long huh? And all these years you were just playing little-miss-innocent. Why did you do it? Why bother hiding it from me?"

"I hid it from you," she said slowly, so weak from the shock and whatever was holding her from her magic, "because I knew that you would get hurt."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He spat.

"It's true!" she cried. "We all had to watch when you were beaten! You always got the worst of it. Do you think that after all that I would sit there and watch you die?"

"Who said I would die?"

"If you use the bracelet, someone will stop you, the people of the earth would rebel, no matter how much control you had. You would be killed and it would be all _my_ fault for not protecting you!"

Chase pulled down on the lever again. She screamed as the charge jolted all her muscles and her heart.

"Your fault? YOUR fault! Why would you blame yourself? Since when is it even your job to protect me?" She cried as he shocked her again. "I don't need anyone to watch over me, especially not"

Shock.

"Someone,"

Shock

"Like,"

Shock.

"YOU!"

"STOP IT!" She wailed, her body was quivering from the electricity and the heat rose in wisps of smoke. The tears rolled down her face as she hung limply on the wall. The rancid smell of burning hair and flesh was consistent throughout the room.

"E-even though you u-used me, I will n-never tell you w-where it is, because I p-promised myself that I w-would k-keep you safe. You c-can't have it." She stuttered, her body quaking with effort to speak. "N-never!"

Chase looked at her for a long time, having an internal argument with himself. Eventually after deciding, her pressed a few buttons on the machine and walked over to her, looking straight at her and holding her face up with his hand. Her skin felt clammy and hot and her sea blue eyes were blood shot and worn out. "I envy your belief." He breathed into her ear, taking in her earthy smell before walking away. As he walked back by the machine he pressed a big red button and the machine that held her there pulled Blaise back. The wall slid by for a second to reveal another room no bigger than a cupboard and Blaise was held in place by metal poles on her wrists and ankles in a sitting position. A thick glass slid down in front of her and trapped her even more so in the room. The lights went out and she was left in pressing darkness, her faint cry barely perceptible.

Chase slammed the door behind him and walked towards his white room to do some damage, but had to stop for a second to wipe the tears off his face.

(-)

Life as a cat isn't that hard. Omi had chatted with a few of the other cats, and they had all swapped their heroic yet tragic battle stories with Chase that had cost them their human lives. Of course, many of them greatly exaggerated their tales, including one lioness that "seduced" Chase into her bedroom until he took her freedom away from her. He had heard nearly everyone's story when the cats suddenly scattered in fright as Chase walked out of a room and slammed the door viciously. Omi watched as he stopped for a second and held his face in his hands, pushing his black hair back with his fingers and continued walking along. The cats slowly shuffled back, hissing at Omi to move away from Chase quickly. Omi ignored them and walked over to the room that Chase had just exited. The cats frantically hissed and spat at him, urging him to back off as Chase was near, but Omi jumped up and turned the handle. A machine swung down and monitored him. It then beeped and let him through.

The room was pitch black, but as he set a paw in the lights came on and Omi gasped at the room revealed. He expected something like this to be in Jack Spicer's basement, not here in Chase's home. The door closed behind him and he jumped slightly, his padded feet making a slapping noise on the silver granite floor. He looked at the glass wall in front of him. He could make out the metal and something blonde and green, but the rest was a blur. Walking closer, he realised that it was Blaise.

Her body shook a little and the tears flowed down her face like a waterfall. Omi frowned at her. Usually, she would be bright and happy and bouncy, but she was paler now, her blond hair was lank and it just seemed to hang to her head. Her posture was bent low and a cold sweat drenched her forehead. Even her clothes seemed to droop with the weight of her heavy heart.

She sniffled and looked up for a second to acknowledge that she had seen Omi in the room and went back to looking at the tears that cascaded on the floor between her legs.

He knew she would be in here. Omi didn't really know anything abut Chase, and who better to question than the very person who knew him the longest?

He watched her for a couple of seconds, just crying without making a sound and allowing her tears to flow. She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to. Her arms and legs were strapped in place with metal poles and vices; movement was hopeless. He wanted badly to dry her tears and make all the pain go away but the glass wall prevented him from even touching her.

"Is there something you want, Omi?" Her voice was muffled from behind the glass. He could detect how thick her voice was, her mouth was dry from crying.

"Well… I was just wondering," He thought of something to help take her mind off of her situation, "If you could tell me a little more about Chase when he was younger. I know nothing of him before he became evil."

"Are you asking me that to take my mind off my situation?"

"Well, yes." Omi scratched his ear with his hind leg and looked at Blaise hopefully.

"Well, it's not a very good question to be asking right now…"

Omi frowned and hung his head.

"But I suppose I have nothing else to do." A slight flicker of a smile passed over her lips and she looked at Omi, breathing in as she began to tell Omi Chase's story.

"Where do I begin? Hmmm. I suppose from the start would be a good option. Well, Chase and I first met at a Xiaolin Temple when we were thirteen years old. He was the first person to ever talk to me there. I was sitting down sketching the other students, and he was the only one who greeted me. The others ignored me, they thought I was a bad omen because I was a girl… then again so did our masters at the temple. In fact, I think that temple still exists today. Some guy called Fung runs it, I dunno."

"Master Fung? That is the temple that I train at!" Omi said happily, knowing that part of him would be included in the story. He lay down and gazed at her with his glassy eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe that it's still there after… well we'll get to that part of the story in a second. I was invited to train at the temple after I was thrown out of my old one when they found out I was a girl. I spent ten years putting on a male voice and going by the name Chè instead of Blaise. But eventually they found out when I started "developing". Anyway, the new temple knew I was a girl and didn't feel right about having me around, but they took me on anyway."

"At the temple there were about two hundred students, all boys and then me, the only girl. I still trained twice as hard as any of them, but nowhere near as much as Chase did. He was amazing, the best fighter there. He worked so hard and still found time to study. Everyone liked him at the temple, except the Masters. Our sensei were allowed to beat us then if we did something wrong, and Chase… he always got the worst end of it. He worked so hard; so much was expected of him. He always gave a hand to everyone. He was the sweetest person you could ever meet, but the sensei didn't agree with that. At our temple we were taught all forms of martial arts, including the heylin way. Everything from curative spells to the blackest magic, we were taught how to fight fair and how to win by any means possible. Chase only ever fought fair and won all his matches even then. The sensei wanted him to be good, but they thought he was too pure, to good to be a person."

She stopped to look at Omi's surprised face. He had his fuzzy eyebrows raised and his elongated jaw hung open, not daring himself to believe it.

"You should have seen him then. He looked completely different. He didn't wear all the armour, just black combats and his grading sash. He still had the black hair, but it was shorter and the back and sides were shaved off, so he just tied it back with black string at the back of his head. His eyes were always the same, lizard yellow, but he smiled so much then. He always smiled, even when he was sad because he worried so much about everyone else over himself. He was so handsome, still is. But back then he was so happy all the time. So gentle, caring and he always knew the right thing to say. He helped me so much when I came to the temple because I never knew how to use the heylin styles or a lot of the ordinary styles either. Chase trained with me day and night until I got every move perfect so I wouldn't be beaten for getting it wrong. He even got the other students off my back because I was the only girl there, but…"

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Tears spilled from her eyes again. "No matter what he did… how perfect he was, we still had to watch as our sensei beat the living daylights out of him. '"It will train him"' they said, '"Teach him to be strong,"' but he never need it. Our masters were very strong and old so Chase would never fight them back; he never stuck up for himself because he didn't think it was right hitting his elders. Those people made us, the students; watch as they beat him around the temple… they whipped him, punched him, kicked him when he was on the ground and slashed him with their swords… Chase still has the scars on his back and chest to prove it. Chase was so strong then. He tried to not let it bother him, he tried to take it in his stride and make it seem like he deserved it for not doing what he was told. They… _made-us-watch_!"

She was crying as Omi hung his head. He could just picture a kid who looked vaguely like Raimundo with black hair being punched to the ground and kicked repeatedly in the stomach.

"They left him to _me_ every day. They beat the shit out of him and then left me to take care of him. I had to stitch his cuts and mend his broken bones, take the shards of wood out of his skin, wipe the blood from his mouth. Every day… you know? I never minded having to take care of him, it got easier after I learned how to use magic, I just… watching him like that, spitting up blood, bleeding profusely… it… I… didn't want to see him faced with death almost every day. It didn't bother me that I had to take care of him, it just bothered me because he being beaten so much."

"And you know… even then, he tried his best to smile all the time. He tried to help me so I wouldn't end up in the position that he was in. He was the best there, and he got the worst of it all… I look back now and think how hard it was for him, how much it cut him up inside to feel hated and mistreatment all the time. All of us were beaten in front of each other, but Chase was always the one who got the worst of it, and he never even did anything wrong. After a while… he started to use the heylin way… stated following it and still following the side of good. The masters praised him for this, for the first time in his life. He was still beaten of course, but not as much."

"Was this when you noticed that Chase had started to turn evil?" Omi interrupted.

"No…" she shook her head, "it was much later than this."

"In our last year our sensei taught us how to unleash the power that is inside us… or the beast if you will. It just means that you can take on a form of a ferocious beast to become more magically powerful. Of course, Chase knew exactly what to do, but none of the other students at out Aratai level did. Chase taught us that to do it you have to find all the bottled up hate and anger inside, you had to look deep inside yourself and dig out your worst fear, what makes you crazy, basically the worst things in your life and throw it together to make you feel a hate so bad that it gives you a sense of power in your heart. '"When you feel that," he said, "then you will know yourself what to do."' And he was right. It worked and I know it sounds a little crazy but it's a very hard heylin spell to use. Most of us got it on the first try. Others it took a while."

"What was it? Do you become the thing that you fear? What was your beast?" Omi was very interested in this particular subject.

"No, not your fear, just an other form you take one that reflects everything that is a pox on your life. I know it sounds cliché and a horrible thing to be, but it worked because it really did make us faster and stronger and more magically powerful. I was half snake, half human. I was deep red, with a tail instead of legs with snakes for hair. I can still do it today… but I don't like it. Chase changed all the time, when he fought in his matches and even when he was angry. The thick reptilian skin was useful for when the sensei were killing him-"

"Is this when you started to see him turn evil?" Omi interrupted again.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, most of us were half monster half human, but Chase was a monster through and through. This worried our masters. He had so much hate and anger that it manifested into a true beast, and it was their entire fault. He was still the same Chase, just more powerful now."

"We finally left the temple when we were twenty one as Xiaolin masters and Chase was the happiest I had ever seen him, beaming from ear to ear. After we left I decided to travel and because Chase and me were the best of friends he came with me. We went all over the world for about three years before Chase noticed something about me…"

"And what was it?"

"I… never aged. From birth I was immortal. I was destined to stop someone from destroying the world, but that I would fall in love with him and then kill myself because I had to kill him. But when it finally came to the part where I had to die, Chase talked me out of it. He said that he needed me here as much as everyone else, that if I died the world would die with me for losing one of the few people who kept the world together."

"But what if it was really Chase you had to stop?"

"That's not possible."

"Why?" Omi look intently at her, dying to hear more. She sighed deeply.

"Chase doesn't love me back. It's that simple really. I love him… so much… but he will never ever love me. I think at one point he may have felt something… but that feeling is gone now."

Blaise stopped for a second and looked down. That night she could have sworn she heard a heartbeat in his chest, a gentle thump on the left side. It put her to sleep, the soft rhythmic beating and the heat of his pale skin. But when she woke up in the morning just seconds before he got up, the heartbeat was gone and she knew that he was gone too.

"Three years after travelling, Chase wanted to go back to India and I wanted to go to Ireland. We decided to meet halfway in Portugal four months later. When we met up again… something changed about him. Despite his beautiful new sun kissed skin, he was… he just stopped ageing too. I asked him what he did. He just replied that it was a spell. He was going to stay young forever as long as he returns to India when he is needed. After that we travelled more, just everywhere. We went to every country, spoke every language and stayed at every city. It was a good way to be."

She laughed a little.

"You should have seen us then. For money we worked menial jobs, like serving in restaurants. Ah… we were great, always doing little tricks and crap. Hah, you should have seen him in that black waist apron, he looked ridiculous! We just laughed our troubles off then… But then about ten years later Chase had to go back to India. I wanted to go with him, but he didn't let me so I went to Ireland again to see my family. When I saw Chase again in India…"

She hung her head.

"Have you ever met someone and known them for so long that you can always tell that something's wrong even though it doesn't physically show? With Chase it was like someone had cracked open his chest and left the contents exposed. It made me ill to watch him like that. Something had been ripped out of him… he didn't smile much after that and he just wasn't the same. I still treated him the same, but he seemed much angrier and… and serious."

"What had caused it?"

"I went to an abandoned temple after a tip off from the people in Jaipur. There is something in that temple that feeds on people's souls… It's a demon that can grant you the one thing that you want in the whole world, but at a terrible price. It's not evil, it's like an animal and it does what it has to to survive. I asked it what it did and it told me. It takes souls so it can survive. It told me that a warrior called Dashi had made a bracelet from its scales and horns. That bracelet could not only steal people's souls, but the person as well. The demon also told me about what a soul is. It said that a soul is the thing that balances your mind. It is everything pure, everything that makes you happy and good. Without a soul you become dark and cold, just like Chase did. It also told me that Chase was looking for that bracelet, but it didn't tell me where to find it. Chase… because all the good was taken from him the heylin spell worked on it's own so Chase was stuck in his reptile form forever, but the demon gave him a potion to give him his handsome self back. Now he is like this forever, and there's no way to bring him back. Sad, isn't it?"

"What was that about Dashi's bracelet?"

"It's called the Vermillion Bracelet. I found it in Africa on Mount Kilimanjaro. I hid it from Chase, but he found out a short while ago and now that's why I'm here, because he wants that bracelet."

"But why, he can easily steal people by turning them into cats. Why does he need the bracelet?"

"It's not about the bracelet, it's about the soul inside. At the temple, there was a horrid… I don't know if I should be telling you this but… there was a man at the temple. No… not a man, a monster. He was a disgusting, horrid, foul creature who called himself Nathaniel. His soul is in the Vermillion Bracelet thanks to one of our old masters and Chase wants it to control Nathaniel."

"Why does Chase want him?"

"If he gets his hands on that bracelet he can use Nathaniel to call fourth an underground army. Not really from hell and not really un-dead, but powerful and bloodthirsty creatures who live near the earth core. Once he calls that army, it's all over for earth."

"But why does he want the earth to be destroyed?" Omi wanted to know everything about this. It could come in handy.

"He doesn't want to destroy the earth, he just wants to control it. He has an idea in his head that if he controls the earth the all his suffering can go away because it's the world that makes him suffer so much. The people destroy him with their ignorance, their stupidity and lack of intellect, or so he says."

"Can he not just find another way to make him happy?"

"That's just it Omi… that's just it. When the demon took his soul away he forgot what happiness was. There was an empty feeling left in his heart, but it partly was filled when he cause pain. The pain didn't last for very long, so if he causes lots of pain then the happier he is. Imagine… worldwide pain to make you happy. Chase likes control because he likes to be able to plan his own fate, but he wants everyone to have the same fate so it is easier for him to control what goes on in his life. Argh, it's so hard to explain. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Omi nodded. "You said you think he could have felt something once. Was this after he became evil?

"Yes it was. Let me explain something… Chase is empty right? After I had told him that I loved him and promised him that nothing could change that, I saw a flicker of happiness in his eyes. For the first time in many centuries I could almost see the old Chase. I came up with a theory that you have to _feed_ him love. You have to give it to him in a way that he can understand, a way that everyone understands."

"What way is that?"

"It's so simple as a kiss."

Omi pretended to gag.

"I know, I know but it is true. I gave him love, fed it to him through a kiss and for the first time in ages I had the old Chase back. But it only lasted for a few short hours and to bring back a lifetime of love that went missing… that I just can't do. I can't give that much love and I don't think anyone can."

"Can you not go back to India and get his soul back?"

"No, I had asked the demon but to get Chase's soul back I would have to give up mine, as anyone else would have to give up theirs. We have to find another way. No… I have to find another way."

"Hey!" Omi growled. "I am part of this plan too. I must stop Chase even if it means my life."

"No Omi. You are still a child. If you gave up your life you would waste everything I ever stood up for. Please do not try! I beg of you, leave this to me!"

Omi became very upset and angry. Why should he stand down and watch as everyone else saved the world? Why should he leave it to the older people when he could just as easily do it himself? He concentrated very hard, his forehead glowed with his mark: the nine circles that were usually white are now tainted with red. Blaise noticed it.

"By the Gods!" She whispered to herself, her shining eyes fixed on Omi's head with awe. "I… I had no idea…"

"What?"

"Tell me what you are thinking." She commanded.

Omi wavered. This was a little odd, but he still said. "I was just wondering…" He was a little put off with the way she was looking at him. It was like she had never seen anything like him before. "If there is something that can take your soul and leave the evil, is there not something that can take your body and leave all the good?" He looked down and though that it was a very stupid question to ask.

Blaise looked at him, and then looked through him. "Yes, there is. Believe it or not but… you're looking at it. A creature that can remove all the bad, and leave just a soul is sitting caged like a rat. But it's not so simple. You would need someone so pure, a soul so perfect and…" her eyes fixed on Omi's head, "… and angelic almost. If you find someone like that then they may have the power to stop Chase when he gets the bracelet."

"You are going to give him the bracelet?" He cried incredulously.

"It's just a matter of time now. Please Omi, you have too much to live for now. Your heart is so pure at your age now and you need to be free again, while you still have that chance. I promise I will get you out of here… even if that means breaking another promise…"

Omi looked at her for a long time and realised what she was saying. He gave he a sympathetic smile and looked at the ground before muttering "Thank you" and walked out of the room, his shuffling feet slapping off the floor.


End file.
